Les choses changent
by Sadik Sensei-Sama
Summary: Draco qui se lie d'amité avec Harry. Blaise qui se venge de Draco, à cause d'une histoire de Balais. Qu'arrivera il à Draco et Harry ? Et La suite, c'est seulement si vous clikez !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, décors,... sont à J.K.Rowling.

**Bêta :** Guillaume

**Temps : **L'histoire ce passe à la sixième année.

**Chapitre :** Je dirais deux ou trois. (On verra bien si vous êtes sage et si vous aimez mon histoire)

**Couple: **Draco - Harry, Blaise - Ginny, Ron - Hermione et Neville - Pansy.

**Résumé :** Draco se lie d'amitié avec Harry, Blaise se venge d'un coup bas de Draco, en mettant une potion de farce et attrape créée par les jumeaux Weasley. Mais qu'arrivera-il à Draco ? Et Harry ?

**Mini intro :**

La carte des maraudeurs dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, Harry errait dans les couloirs à sa recherche. Chose peu facile lorsque Peeve ou Rusard étaient dans le chemin, il devait faire, dans ces moments là, un détour pas croyable en pestant sur sa stupidité. C'est pour la cinquième fois de la soirée qu'il se détourna pour prendre un autre couloir et qu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du prêter sa cape d'invisibilité à Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire avec d'ailleurs ? Et puis cette course effrénée pour rattraper cette espèce de…de… de fouine, sexy ok, mais fouine quand même, commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot ! Pourquoi fuir comme ça ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et ce n'est pas en restant planté comme un poireau qu'il allait le retrouver ! Il mit sa carte sous ses yeux et, là, enfin, il vit le nom de la personne tant recherchée, dans une classe vide, à quelques pas de là, s'approchant de la dites salle de cours, il tourna la poignée de la porte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Il n'aurait pas du dire tant de méchancetés, il ne les pensait même pas ! Il ouvrit la porte et le vit, assis dans le fond de la pièce, semblant songeur. La personne leva les yeux vers lui et soupira, de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas pu se cacher pendant longtemps et c'est encore en soupirant, que l'héritier Malfoy ce dit que c'était maintenant qu'il devait régler leurs problèmes. C'était maintenant ou alors, jamais.

Je parie que vous vous demander : mais comment cette situation était-elle arrivée ? Je vais vous l'expliquer.

**----**

**Le commencement : **POV Draco :

Harry, Potter du nom, est une personne que je déteste et que j'admire, les deux en parallèle. Je le déteste, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il a refusée mon amitié en première année. Et je l'admire, pour oser me tenir tête, de ne pas être comme tout les autres, comme ceux qui on peur de moi ou de mon nom. Après tout, ma réputation est basée sur mon nom, Malfoy. J'aurais pourtant voulu être ami avec Potter, mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement, il avait décidé que l'on serait ennemi, alors nous le sommes devenus, il y avait maintenant six années et cela n'avait toujours pas changé.

A chaque fois que l'on se voyait au détour d'un couloir, devant une salle de classe en attendant le début des cours, nous nous lancions des insultes, nous blessant, car nous savons ce qui fait du mal a l'autre, nous sommes ennemis, c'est normal de le savoir. Et parfois, on en venait aux mains. Potter contre Malfoy, Griffondors contre Serpentards, le bien contre le mal, vous le prenez comme vous le sentez. En fait, pour nous, c'était un moyen pour nous prouver que nous étions vivant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Nos amis nous laissant faire. Si nous n'avions pas notre dose de confrontation, l'un contre l'autre, nous étions d'une humeur massacrante. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. J'en étais même contiens. Je les plains d'ailleurs d'avoir du supporter mes sautes d'humeur.

J'allais presque oublier de vous dire que Pote Potter a supprimé, pour de bon, le Lord Voldemort de la surface de la terre. Il n'a jamais voulu dire comment à qui que ce soit, hormis à ses deux copains, Weslaid et Granger. Oui, je l'appelle désormais Granger, étant donné que mon père m'avait ordonné d'appeler tous les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus, Sang de Bourbe, et vu que maintenant, il croupit à Azkaban, je ne me sens plus dans l'obligation de les appeler comme tel. Ne croyez pas que je sois désolé pour lui, car il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. La fin de la guerre a provoqué beaucoup de changement dans le monde magique, je suppose que vous vous en doutiez. Mais je peux me tromper...

Comme, Belette et Granger qui se sont avoué leurs amours. Je trouve même assez écœurant de les voir s'embrasser en public. Blaise s'est mit en couple avec une fille, mais il refuse de me dire son nom ou même sa maison. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. Vous rappelez-vous de Fudge, le ministre du département magique ? Il a été licencié pour son incompétence. J'en aurais sauté de joie. Mais je suis un Malfoy, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Oh ! Et vous ne me croirez sûrement jamais mais, Dumbledore, ce vieux sénile, a échangé ses bonbons au citron pour la nouvelle invention de chez Honeydukes, une sucrerie au nom bizarre et avec un arrière goût de chocolat mentholé. Oui, moi aussi, quand j'ai découvert que ses merveilleux bonbons citronnés avaient disparus, j'ai faillit crier à l'apocalypse. Quand j'étais en troisième année, je m'étais dit que le jour où le vieux fou changerait de bonbons, ce serait la fin du monde. Mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Soit, le fait est que je ne suis plus le petit con prétentieux d'avant. J'ai changé et évolué, moi aussi. Pendant les vacances scolaires, je suis resté auprès de ma mère et j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. J'ai toujours fais le bon choix. Du moins, c'est mon point de vue. La preuve ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être Mangemort, cela m'a sauvé d'Azkaban, je n'ai jamais voulu être comme mon père, cela m'à empêcher d'être un con finit et irrécupérable, j'en ai encore d'autres, mais j'en ai pour des heures à vous les dire. Et j'en reviens à ce que je me fusse demandé, que ferait Potter si je lui redemandais son amitié ? J'y gagnerais peut-être mais je serais loin d'y perdre quelque chose. C'était décidé, dés que je le verrais, je lui demanderais. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que j'entrais dans le Pouddlard expresse et me dirigeais vers un compartiment libre.

Quelle ne fut ma surprise, quand je vis, quelques instants plus tard, Pansy Parkinson me sauter dessus, me disant à quel point je lui avais manqué. Pansy était loin d'être ma petite amie, je vous rassure. Et pour causes, elle était déjà avec quelqu'un et puis, je la considérais, en quelque sorte, comme une petite sœur. Blaise, qui suivait Pansy, s'était assis à côté de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Et si je ne me trompais pas, une marque de brillant à lèvre sur la joue, ce que je m'empressais de lui faire remarque. Lui, c'était mon meilleur ami, le seul mec auquel je faisais confiance chez Serpentards et à qui je parlais sérieusement.

Crabbe et Goyle, me demandez-vous ? Ils n'étaient intéressés que par mon nom. Et ils on étés envoyés à Azkaban, étant des Mangemort. Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'eux. S'étaient deux brutes épaisses qui ne pensaient qu'a leur estomac et à suivre les ordres qu'on leurs disait de suivre. A mon avis, leurs parents les ont obligés à devenir partisan du Lord Noire et ils les ont écoutés. Bande de sans cerveaux.

Je me tournais vers Pansy, lui demandant où se trouvait son petit ami. Il lui semblait qu'il était avec les gens de sa maison. J'avais omis de vous dire son nom d'ailleurs, Neville Longdubas cela vous dit quelque chose ? Et oui, elle s'était entichée d'un Griffondors, nul en potion qui plus est. Mais depuis qu'il était avec elle, je devais avouer qu'il avait confiance en lui et était devenu bien meilleur en potion. A croire que fréquenter des Serpentards, lui était favorable. En tout cas, il n'était plus le garçon lunatique et sans cervelle d'avant.

La sorcière au chariot a confiseries passa devant notre cabine, nous suggérant friandises chocolatées, caramélisée, … En gros, mont et merveilles, du moins, pour Blaise qui s'empressa de prendre deux paquets de pâte a citrouille et pour Pansy qui prit une chocogrenouille. La jeune femme me regarda pour savoir si j'allais prendre une sucrerie que je refusai poliment. Vous ne saviez pas, non plus, je suppose, que je fais attention à ma ligne ? Non je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui se pèse toutes les deux minutes ! Je prends soin de moi, c'est tout.

Après une heure interminable de trajet, le train se mit à ralentir lentement, pour finir par s'arrêter totalement. Nos robes de sorciers déjà sur le dos, nous sortions en trio infernal vers les portes et ensuite, vers les carrosses qui nous mèneront vers Poudlard. Nous attendions gentiment que tous les autres élèves sorte pour, enfin, rentrer dans notre moyen de transport. Confortablement installé, nous étions en route pour notre sixième année.

Blaise, n'ayant rien dit de tout le trajet, me fixa un instant et, dans un souffle lâcha un nom. Il avait parlé tellement bas que je n'avais rien compris, je lui demandais de répéter, ce qu'il fit. Je me demandais ce que Wesley fille avait à voir dans l'histoire. Quand il me dit que c'était elle, sa petite amie. Je venais de comprendre, pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit plutôt. Il a de la chance que je m'occupais peu de ce qu'il me disait. Vraiment, il a beaucoup de chance. J'avais porté mon attention sur Potter, qui sortait de son carrosse, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui l'avaient totalement oublié. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air passablement occupé à se bécoter.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent et souple vers Potter, m'arrêtant pile face à lui, je le fixais durent quelques instants, puis d'une voix claire mais un peu tremblante, je lui proposais ma requête, qui commençait à me brûler la langue.

« Potter, faisons une trêve et devenons amis, si tu le veux bien. »

Bizarrement, les élèves autour de nous se mirent à me dévisager. Potter lui-même me regardait comme si je sortais de Sainte Mangouste. Je tendis quand même ma main vers lui. Attendant une réaction, autre que celle d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Car oui, Potter avait l'air d'un poisson rouge en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme il le faisait. Il parla alors.

« Ok Malfoy, mais je t'interdit d'insulter mes amis et… on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

Et il me serra la main, concluant notre amitié nouvelle.

Oui, j'étais devenu l'ami de Pot… d'Harry. Et c'est ce jour là, que les ennuis me sont tombés dessus. Car oui, ennuis il y a eu. Tout cela à cause de Blaise, et moi qui croyais qu'il était mon meilleur ami, le traître… Si j'avais su. Il s'est vengé parce que j'avais pris son balai sans sa permission. Son balai je lui ai rendu, bon j'avoue qu'il était un peu cassé. Un peu beaucoup même. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a atterrit près de saule cogneur. Je parie que vous savez la suite. Le saule s'est mit à jouer avec et l'a mit en morceaux. Mais je le redis, cela n'était pas ma faute ! C'est celle de cet arbre centenaire idiot qui met tout ce qu'il touche en charpie… Soit, je continue mon histoire avant de m'embrouiller.

Cela s'est passé une semaine après la rentrée, ma mère avait oublié de m'acheter un balai pour le Quidditch, vous avez déjà vu le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch sans balais, non ? Et bien j'aurais été le premier. Donc, vu que ne voulais en AUCUNS CAS prendre l'un des vieux de première et que Blaise n'était par dans le dortoir, le terrain, ni même la salle commune, je lui ai emprunté. Et voilà toute l'histoire. Il faut dire qu'il a des réactions excessives. Son moyen de vengeance était abusé et totalement tordu. Mais a quoi s'attendre d'autre d'un Serpentards ? Je me rappelle qu'à prés au lard, il s'est éclipsé, prétextant une envie pressante, c'est sûrement a ce moment la qu'il prévoyait ca vengeance, qu'il croyait, un tant soit peu, inoffensive, mon œil !

**----**

_**Flash Back :**_

_Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas lent mais souple vers la cabane hurlante, Pansy était, comme à son habitude, pendue à son bras, Blaise un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans le vague et, Crabbe et Goyle, les suivait comme des toutous. Blaise sortit de sa léthargie et planta son regard dans celui de son ami, qui le sonda un instant et, lui, toujours en le fixant :_

_« Dray, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je vous attendrais aux Trois Balais, je ne tiens pas à me farcir tout le trajet pour revenir trente secondes. »_

_« Ok, Drague pas trop les minettes que tu vas croiser. »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il partit, se frottant les mains à cause du froid hivernal, qui commençait lentement, mais sûrement à ce frayer un chemin parmi la tiédeur de L'automne. Blaise, dés qu'il eut passé le tournant, le cachant de la vue de Draco et compagnie, changea sa trajectoire pour aller, d'un pas victorieux, vers le magasin de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley. Tromper son meilleur ami avait été trop facile, mais il disposait de peu de temps. Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus. _

_Il rentra dans le magasin, avisant un rayonnage. Qu'allait t'il pouvoir prendre ? Il y avait beaucoup de choix mais si… immature et inintéressant. _

_« Peu être un sortilège ? Non, c'était trop simple ! Et une baguette farceuse ? Trop débile. Pourquoi pas un bonbon nez-en-sang ? Euh… a vrai dire, non ! Vraiment, je ne trouverais rien, rien d… » _

_C'est la qu'il la vit, la solution ! Sa vengeance, il la tenait, Il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard, mais il lui avait bien cassé son balais, non ? Il méritait donc une vengeance Made in Blaise… Et quelles autres façons, qu'un philtre d'amour glissé dans son verre de jus de citrouille ? Sérieusement, il allait plaindre à tout jamais, la personne sur qui Draco posera les yeux._

_Il prit le philtre et alla le déposer sur le comptoir. L'un des deux frères vint vers lui, un air étonné plaqué sur le visage. Les Serpentards ne venaient pas souvent dans leur magasin pour acheter une potion. C'était peut-être même le seul. Il tendit le philtre que Blaise venait de payer. Il le prit et se mit à courir vers la taverne où il choisit une table à l'écart, s'assit et se débarrassa de sa veste. Non loin, le petit groupe que formaient ses amis, se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais._

_Le lendemain, Blaise mettrait son plan à exécution. Il allait le monter ce soir, et demain… oui, demain… _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

**----**

_Et voilà, chapitre 1 terminer. J'ai mis le début du deuxième avec le premier pour allonger le chapitre… Puis j'ai changé le résumé, donc d'idée aussi, enfin vous verrez bien, tout est préparé dans ma tête, reste plus qu'à écrire Et euh… je ne sais pas quand le prochain viendra… lol On verra bien… Alors, il vous a plut ? Il ne vous a pas plut ? Une review ? _


End file.
